


Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again

by No_Shit_Sherlock210



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, How the Mind races, One River, Proud Parents, Reunions, Romance, Three Doctors, alternative universe, basically mamma mia without the singing, three dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shit_Sherlock210/pseuds/No_Shit_Sherlock210
Summary: Lyra Amelia Song has always wanted her dad in her life and now she might get her wish. Without her mother knowing she has sent out invitations to three men who may be the one she longs to meet.But just how complicated can it be when all of them turn up to see a woman they haven't seen in a long time for a party for a daughter they didn't know she had. And which man still has feelings for her and which ones have moved on.Basically Mamma Mia meets Doctor Who. Without all the singing.Total AU
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. I have a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything in a LONG time so I thought I would start again. And for some reason my mind thought it would be a good idea to combine for one my favourite musicals with my favourite TV show. and thus my creation my born.  
> Now I did change the doctors names because that would just get confusing and I didn't want to use the actors full names cause it is not about them.  
> So just encase you don't get who is who.  
> David Anderson (tenth Doctor)  
> Matt Carmichael (Eleventh Doctor)  
> Peter Bright (twelfth Doctor)

I have a dream. To see the world, to experience cultures, to try new foods, to bask in all of nature, to find lost civilisations, to change the way the world sees history. I’ve had this dream for as long as I could remember but I don’t know if I could ever do it. I worry for my mum, she may seem strong but I know that when she thinks I’m not looking, her eyes show that she is scared to be alone. I mean yes I know she has my grandparents, but as much as we both wish it, they won’t be around forever.

Oh. Sorry I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Lyra Amelia Song and I am an archaeologist. Well, I want to be one, I’ve been digging for my entire life hoping to find the next historical find. I got close once but it turned out to be a bottle cap. I live on the tiny island of Gallifrey off the coast of mainland Greece with my mother River Song, who runs a small hotel on the island, and my “grandparents” Amy and Rory Pond, they aren’t my real grandparents but they practically adopted my mum and me when mum fell pregnant and ran away from home.

Now you may be wondering who my father is, well the thing is. I don’t know. And I suspect that neither does my mum.  
The other day, I was searching around the old junk rooms to clear out space and I may have found my mum’s old diary, it was this old tattered blue book that looks like it hasn’t been used in years. Inside were these amazing stories of my mum travelling the world, fighting animal poachers, rescuing people from the slave trade and saving the day. However, towards the end of the diary, there are entries from the year that mum was pregnant with me and three names that stand out. David Anderson, Matt Carmichael and Peter Bright, these three men according to my calculations could possibly be my father.

So, here I stand in the middle of the night on mainland Greece. In front of a mailbox, with three envelopes addressed to each man each containing an invite to my 21st birthday next week. A big party is gonna happen on the island and I want my father to be there and I know in my heart that I will know who it is as soon as I see him.  
I take a shaky deep breath.  
I put each envelope in the box, my hands shaking each time and not just from the cold. Gods, I hope they get them, I hope they come and I hope my mum won’t kill me when she finds out.

I wish that was the last of the things I had to send out but I still have a lot more to do. Each one containing something that could change my future.


	2. A Song to Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra has returned to her perfect island thinking that no body noticed that she was gone. Oh boy was she wrong and we get to meet the three gentlemen who could possibly re-capture River's heart.

My island. My beautiful island, I never get tired of waking up and seeing this literal paradise, this escape from the new world to revisit the old. And as I lay nice and comfortable in my bed just watching how the sun glistens off the vast and mysterious ocean from my window, I wonder if I truly want to leave my home.

“LYRA.” I hear my mum yell from downstairs “Time to get up sweetie. Got a lot to do for your birthday”

Okay, that I can do without. I smile at my mum’s voice, I know she means well but by the gods just once I would love to sleep in. It’s been a few days since I sent out the letters to David, Matt and Peter, and my party is tomorrow, I should be excited but I can’t help but feel so nervous to meet these men, one of whom is my father, the person I have been longing to meet for as long as I can remember. But enough of that its time to start the day and try to ignore the anxiety growing in my stomach.

I yawn and stretch my arms above my head and feel something crack in my back. Great, I haven’t even turned 21 yet and I have the bones of a 65-year-old. I laugh as I sit up in my bed and noticed that I had one of my history textbooks laying underneath my back, alright that is the last time I read them before I go to sleep.

I make my way downstairs, well practically jumping down the stairs with my hair springing every step I take, in a red top, green shorts and my favourite black converse and sporting my sunglasses on top of my head and damn I know look good and ready to run around my island for adventure.

“Morning Mum.” I say to her as she is preparing my breakfast, she never was the best cook so simply toast with jam is the best I can get out of her. I sat down at our shabby run-down table just as my breakfast was placed in front of me.

“Good morning my sweet baby.” Oh, gods not this again, she has been doing this for a week now. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders. “My little baby is nearly grown-up” I could hear the pout in her voice with just a hint of teasing and smidge of real sadness “Soon you’ll be off in the world, exploring and discovering new historical artefacts, changing the world.” I could feel her place a small kiss on my curls, which I obviously got from her.

“Oh please mum,” I say to her, as she is sitting down next to me, with just enough level of sarcasm where I won’t get into trouble “I’m turning 21, it’s not like I’m leaving the island forever.” That she knows of.

“Oh no, Rory” I heard a Scottish voice mocking me and my mum from my kitchen door. “It sounds like we just missed the ‘My baby is growing up’ speech” I looked and saw my grandparents Amy and Rory Pond laughing. I got up from my chair and ran to hug them both.

“But just in time to hug our favourite granddaughter” Rory replied “and the daily dose of sarcasm” We laughed as we always did, every morning for the past 21 years.

I saw my mum get up from the corner of my eye and grabbed her really old tool belt of the counter-top and placed it around her waist. She took a deep breathe “Well, as much fun as this is, I do have a hotel to run and toilets to mix” She declared. I moved away from Amy and Rory and into my mum’s open arms. If there is one thing that is the best part of my mum it would absolutely be her hugs. She placed a kiss on my forehead, moved me into arms reach and looked right into my eyes “I love you, so much my sun and my stars” She proclaimed.

I just smiled back and replied with the usual “I love you to the moon and back.” With those words, she went to leave to get to work. As soon as the door closed Amy and Rory turned to face me with both of their arms crossed. I knew I was in trouble the second they turned around but for what I don’t know.

“Okay, missy” stated Amy “Do you want to tell us why you snuck out in the middle of the night and sailed to the mainland?”

Oh no, I am in REALLY big trouble, I gulped.

**3rd person POV**

The sound of the bustling streets of Greece whirled past as a man on a motorbike drove through the small and narrow streets, heading towards his boat, and what a boat she was.

As he turned the corner to get onto the boatyard he could see her, the most beautiful boat to ever sail around the world. The TARDIS (Travel Around River + David In Style) a lovely dark blue sailboat that has seen many adventures and hopes to see many more before her time is done but you can tell she was very well-loved.

The man stopped the motorbike and pulled off his helmet, his hair somehow still standing up despite the pressure of the headgear, just the way he likes it. He grabbed a rope that was hanging from his sails and swung across to his deck.

“Allons-y” he proclaimed with the biggest grin on his face not caring who heard him.

At the same two separate taxis were driving way over the speed limit up on the same boat yard as the previous man trying to catch the only ferry and the only mode of transportation to Gallifrey. As soon as the two cars stopped, two men stepped out of their own taxi, with a few bags between the two of them that would last them a couple of days on the island, and rushed towards the yard’s edge where the ferry is to be departing from, hoping to catch the said ferry but it was too late the ferry was too far out to return and both of these men could see some people on the boat laughing and waving at them for missing it.

“Bollocks” exclaimed Peter, a man that you could easily tell was from Scotland the moment he spoke. He had the most intense eyebrows you had ever seen and would be best described as a silver fox by those in Hollywood. He had a distinguished look about him, he seemed like a profound man but under his eyes, you can see a gentility about him. He was wearing a dark red velvet coat on top of a plain white button-up shirt and a pair of sunglasses on his face.

The other man seemed like the exact opposite. “Agreed” concurred the other man, Matt. “Well, not those words exactly but agreed” While Peter had such strong eyebrows it seemed that Matt had none at all but if you asked him about them he would just proclaim they are ‘delicate.’ Matt was an English man and a handsome one at that, though he looked as though he had just gone through puberty last week he had old eyes, the kind that has seen many things, not all of them good. He was dressed in a beige tweed jacket, with a light blue button-up and for some reason a red bowtie. He looked like a wannabe professor or the nerdy kid that never got a sense of style.

Both men moved towards the time table for the ferry to see when the next when was, and they would not like the answer.

Peter asked, “When is the next ferry to Gallifrey then?” struggling to understand the written text on the sign.

“Monday” answered Matt, who understood the language meaning they both weren’t going to reach their destination for another two days, and miss meeting the daughter of the woman both of these men at one point or still do love.

“Bollocks” Once again proclaimed Peter, and once again Matt agreed. Matt pulled out the invitation that he certainly never expected to receive, especially what happened between him and the girl’s mother so long ago. Peter noticed what was in the other man’s hand pointed at him and said: “oh, so you’re going to the birthday party as well I see”.

Matt just looked at him and replied “Yes, I am. Though I’m afraid I’ve never met the birthday girl before.” Peter just looked at him weirdly. He then stretched out his hand for the man in front of him “Peter Bright.” Matt took his hand and they shook hands “Matthew Carmichael but you can call me Matt.” Both men smiled at each and parted their hands.

“Oi!” Both men looked towards the source of the sound and saw the man from the motorbike high up on the mast of his ship. “You guys need a ride to Gallifrey?”

Matt and Peter looked at the man, then to each other deciding what to do right then and there.

**Lyra’s POV**

OK, I am in huge trouble now. I made sure everyone was asleep when I snuck out but obviously I was wrong and so here I sit at my table, in my kitchen, in my house, on my island which I will probably never explore again with the amount of trouble I was going to be in. Amy and Rory sat the opposite side of me, still with their arms crossed but now they both had cups of teas, which I thought would be enough to bribe them with to let me off the hook. I was wrong.

“I’ll ask again.” Amy started “Why were you sneaking out in the middle of the night to sail to the mainland?”

“It’s kinda complicated,” I replied looking at my hands on the table.

“Is it a boy?” Rory questioned

“No” I answered

“A girl?” Amy this time.

“No”

“Drugs? Alcohol?” Back to Rory

“No, and no” I sighed

“Well, then how complicated can it be?” Amy finally giving up. I refused to look in their eyes but I wanted them to see mine, so I lifted my head and looked at the door that was directly in between their two heads.

I took a deep calming breath, ready to face the music. “I went to the mainland to post my applications to universities and colleges that have an archaeology degree. Ones that are far away from here. It’s not that I don’t love it here, I do, I just want to earn a degree and start my own career and the reason I didn’t tell anyone because I know I would feel guilty for leaving once I told you because you would do the whole speech of how you would miss me and the island would feel empty without me”

Silence. I looked at both of them, hoping one of them would say something. “Is that all?” Amy asked I could hear her choking up a little.

“No,” I hesitated “I also may have also invited three men to my birthday party, all of them could possibly be my father and I didn’t tell mum about it, especially because one of them broke her heart in a very bad way and the only reason that I know this is because I read her secret diary that she kept the year that she became pregnant with me. Please don’t tell her.” I exclaimed really fast, so fast that I was hoping that they didn’t catch any of it.

Once again only silence except for the occasional drip from the tap. Both of my grandparents took a really deep breath.

“YOU WHAT?”

I’m dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the weird TARDIS joke, I thought I was clever when I thought of it. If anyone else comes up with something cuter I will definitely change. Now how to decide who River is going to end up with. I would like you guys to comment who you think you should end up with and I will write them down, whoever has the most by the time I write the chapter will win River's heart, or I may do three possible endings. We will see.  
> he he he. Plus expect a lot of outfits from Lyra because I honestly cannot describe women's clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Now confession time, I have no idea of who River should up with at the end of the story. So I would like the readers to comment who they think should end up with her. I know River would actually love all three of them at once but this is an AU just go with it.


End file.
